Forced arrangement's
by DazingDance
Summary: Taken hostage by the Senju was not on Madara's agenda, and Hashirama seems to have his own plan's in all this. What's an Uchiha to do. Hashimada FemMadara Slightly ooc Hashirama
1. Chapter 1

There was some cloth wrapped around my head, probably so I couldn't use my sharingan, my hand's were bound together with rope that was biting into my wrist's, I could feel Chakra blocker's draining me of strength. I was being carried by someone, they were considerably gentle even though they kidnapped me. It had to be someone skilled for them to get to me, so I only had a short list of people it could be. I should have checked my room before going to sleep. Never making that mistake again.

"Are you going to tell me who you are or continue to be very rude and ignorant kidnapper" I snarl, trying to wriggle out of his grip when I heard him chuckle.

"rude and ignorant Madara? would you like to explain how so" He said as if we were having a polite discussion

"Hashirama! I should have know, it's discourteous not to tell a captive who is kidnapping them" I growled, how dare he do this! I started struggling even harder, I could feel his grip loosening

"well I am very sorry, would you feel better if I let you see?" he offered gently while setting me down and taking off the cloth covering my head. As my eye's focused I noticed we were quite deep into the forest, far away from the Uchiha settlement. I turned my head to look at Hashirama and he was just staring intently at me with his goofy smile, as if we aren't enemies and as if he hasn't just taken me hostage. I decided by best course of action was just to glare at him.

"So why have you taken me? are you going to kill me?" I asked continuing with my deadly stare, I started to activate my sharingan but he looked away and refused to look me in the eye.

"Well I know your not going to be happy about this" He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "you are going to be my wife" He declared with more confidence.

"What! you are full of shit Senju, your wife!" I howled at his, my eye's wide from disbelief.

"Yes Madara, with our marriage the fight shall stop, we can build that village we dreamed about and I will love you till the end of my day's Madara, we will be happy"

"Get away from me Senju, there is no way I am agreeing with this!" I snarled and went to move away when he grabbed my arm's and forced by back up against a tree, his chest pushing against my breast's, I could feel his trouser friend pressed hard to my stomach and see lust clouding his eyes as he leaned in and starting kissing my neck while whispering my name, I had to stay strong and not fall to his light seduction. His hand was in my top caressing my breast. I was going lightheaded, my breath was caught in my throat, I could feel a warm sensation spread between my legs as he continued. I wanted to fight back, I really did but I just felt so weak in his presence and his lips on my neck didn't help. But luckily he pulled away.

"I can't defiled you before our wedding day, where are my manner's" he said so nonchalantly while slinging my over his shoulder, I could feel anger and shame bubbling inside me, I should have fought back, I should have kicked, screamed and bit his dick off.

* * *

Okay that was my first story, please tell me what you think :3


	2. Chapter 2

We had reached the Senju settlement, I was put into a nice bedroom, roomy, nicely decorated. This must mean that Hashirama was serious, why else am I not in a prison cell left to rot away. But Hashirama wouldn't do this, this isn't like him. He wouldn't talk about defiling women... would he? He was a massive softy, I don't know how I haven't defeated him yet. I went up to the window, I could just escaped but Tobirama being a skilled sensor and me not having chakra to out run them is a problem. Panic was rising inside me, this can't be possible, I am not being forced into marriage so that idiot can live in his fantasy world of happy villages.

The door to the room open and to my shock Tobirama walked in with a tray of food, he didn't seem very happy to see me, seriously he make's the Uchiha look like a happy bunch.

"I will never understand why Hashirama strive's to keep you alive" Tobirama commented Emotionlessly, he hadn't brought any weapon's with him, he must think he is safe with my chakra suppressed.

"You must see that this is madness, a marriage is possible, why haven't you killed me. I will never grovel for my life so get it over with" I Snapped glaring at him, I walked right up to him, in an attempt to intimidate. But him being a head taller then me kind of made it seem ridiculous.

"Maybe marriage might tame you abit" He grinned and rage filled my soul as I brought my hand up and slapped him

"I am not a animal to be tamed" I screamed panting hard from the anger than would leave my system. That when I heard Tobirama Chuckle and saw him smile.

"That is the most womenly thing I have ever seen you do"

"Well since I am going to apparently marry Hashirama, that would make us brother and sister, you should leave BROTHER, you probably have many things to do BROTHER" I stated watching Tobirama grimance at the word brother.

" I look forward to having you as my SISTER" He slurred sarcastically at me and turned and left. I turned to my food but had not inclination to eat it. This was going to be a long week, Izuna will probably come looking for me. But will he know the Senju are behind my disapearance, as clan leader I have things I should be doing, not sitting round waiting till Hashirama deals with me. And to my misfortune that's where Hashirama decided to walk in. Blood rushes to my face as he start's getting undressed. Showing me his broad shoulder's and toned chest muscle's that we pulled taunt as he lifted his shirt off.

"I thought you weren't going to defile me!" I screamed slamming my hand's over my eye's and listen to him chuckle.

"This is my bedroom silly, it's time we went to bed, there is some clothes for you to sleep in over in that draw"

"Errrr What, where will I be sleeping" I said removing my hands from my eyes to give him a disapproving look only to see that he was knacked except for his boxers and I had to stop myself from drooling, he may be the enemy but the way his muscle's flexed and the round perfect buttom were really getting me in an instintual way. I needed to get out of here, it was to hot, it was too dangerous being in this room with this man, I need to leave.

"You will be sleeping in here with me" Shit I think I just had a heart attack and died.


	3. Chapter 3

Hashirama's new snuggle toy didn't really feel like a good position in life for me, but here I am, being cuddled by a basically nude man, I think I even heard him purr at some point, I would probably be asleep right now if I was aware of Hashirama's little trouser friend wasn't poking me in the butt. It's like he doesn't care that his affection is unwanted, he is so relaxed that I can't help but be jealous of this unhuman ability. I guess with everyone asleep I could make my attempt to escape. I started to wriggle out of the evil arm's of entrapment and doom, and started getting dressed.

The dope was still snoring lightly on the bed, how had I not escaped from this oblivious airhead sooner. I knew I was lying though, I know better than anyone that Hashirama is highly skilled and is one of the only people in the world that could match my skill. And he does look kind of cute in this light. Oh god, this lack of sleep and chakra is making me delusional. I went and sat on the bed, moving Hashirama's hair out of his face a sad nostalgic feeling hit me. I miss the days where we could converse as friend. I have never been so open with someone as I had him.

He was even my first kiss, he was my only kiss, but he just had to be born a Senju. I got up and strolled over to the window perching myself ready to jump out, I felt hand's suddenly encase my hips and pull me back into a hard chest, a blush rushing onto my cheeks at being caught. He didn't say anything though, just started nusling my neck and humming, shame on me, I couldn't even get out of the window without getting caught.

"Your delusional Senju, you know that" I said softly, in response he just started sucking on my neck, the same heat as before was gripping me, his hands caressing my side. I felt him lightly pick me up, he was bringing me over to his bed again, he placed me down gently while getting on top to straddle me. The look in his eye was purely primal, and for the first time since I had met Hashirama I realised that he wasn't a boy any longer, he wasn't the goof ball that would have laughed with me at the thought of us marrying, he was a man, a man with a certain delusional idea that we should marry, so I did what came naturally to me, I kicked him. And that sounded like a nasty thud on the floor as well

"ooooooooo" I heard him groan on the floor holding his precious trouser friend, sleeping didn't seem like it would be a problem anymore, even though it was just a little sign of defiance it made me feel more in control. I rolled over and pulled the quilt with me, I would be sleeping in my clothes but it is better than the alternative.

"If you even think of cuddling me, I will kick harder" I said in a threatening tone while getting comfy, I heard him get up and join me on the bed, this time keeping himself to himself, smart boy.

"You just make me love you more and more Madara, how about we go for a picnic tomorrow morning, as a gentleman I must at least take you on a date first" he said excitedly

"I would rather just spend my day trying to escape thank you" I retorted refusing to turn over and look at him.

"What kind of food's should we take" he continued ignoring my comment's and the frosty atmosphere.

"None, we are not going" I snapped

"A bottle of sake will be needed at least" Still ignoring me, I could feel myself start to twitch, giving up on not looking at him, I flipped over so I could tear him a new one only to get a pair of lips on mine, all words left me instantly as he gently placed his hands in my mane of hair before pulling away and turning over to sleep but not before saying.

"Sleep well, I will see you in the morning" 


	4. Chapter 4

"You know this really isn't necessary" I commented dryly at Hashirama, he has used his wood technique around my waist and ankles to keep me sat down on the picnic blanket, he was simply lying on his side with a small smile on his face staring at me with that weird loving look that has been on his face for the last hour, the only reason my hands aren't tied is probably so I can still pick up my own sandwiches. I would be damned if he were to feed me.

"Well you had this twinkle in your eye, it's better safe than sorry" he murmured distractedly

"Your quiet, not very usual for you, though I suppose I shouldn't complain, it's refreshing not to have my ears talked off" I replied, truthfully I was offended I didn't have his full attention.

"I want you to have this" He blurted while jolting up into a sitting position, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box, he proceeded to open it up to reveal a silver ring with one big ruby in the middle and mini rubies glittered around the edges of the main one, making it look like a flower, without even asking he lifted my hand and put it on my ring finger, he didn't let go of my hand though, he just stared at my hand like he couldn't comprehend it.

"It belonged to my mother, I want it to symbolise good luck for us, I want this to last" he whispered while letting go off my hand and lying back down on the ground next to me, I could feel heat in my cheeks, goddamn him and his sentimental ways. The sudden urge to hold his hand and lie down with him was overwhelming but I denied the urge all the same.

"This won't last, my Family will wonder where I am, they will look for me, the might even crash the wedding" I joked refusing to look him in the eye, the longer I stayed the more vulnerable I was becoming, maybe I should go through with this wedding, I can sneak out on our wedding night when everyone is drunk and I will be home again with my beloved brother Izuna and away from these confusing feeling's with the Senju, we were best friend's once but that was a long time ago, why can't he understand that our feeling towards each other don't matter anymore, we aren't friends anymore, we are enemies.

"I would fight the whole Uchiha army if I had to, no one would get in-between the love we share, I would just make a wooded club with my jutsu and bat everyone away from my beautiful, smart and absolutely amazing bride" He chimed enthusiastically the smile on his face becoming amazingly wide, his face just seemed to shine. This time I didn't fight the urges that my body was throwing at me, I leaned towards the Senju and pressed a light kiss onto his lips, I could feel the wooded restraint's dig into my belly. Hashirama just deeped the kiss, tempting my tongue into a battle until I pulled away and said

"just this once" once again fighting the urge's to go further.

"We will be getting married tomorrow and I feel I should tell you the truth" He said while sitting up and facing me front on, the look in his eye turned serious and instantly my heart started to hammer against my chest as my instincts kicked in, something was right. What ever he needs to tell me is serious.

"Your Dad arranged this marriage with me, your family will be at the wedding." I felt my heart crash inside my chest, my dad had arranged a marriage with Hashirama, even if I did escape and return home I would be returned to the Senju, it explains how Hashirama kidnapped me so easily, I must have been drugged, I could feel the restraints on me being removed and as soon as they were I bolted, I just ran as fast as my legs would take me, I could hear Hashirama shouting me in the backround, tears were rolling down my cheek, I hadn't cried since I was a little girl. Being so distracted I didn't notice myself run into a pair of open arms until they were wrapped around me.

I looked up at the person hugging me to see that it was Tobirama, he was gently shushing me, for once he didn't have a stern look on his face, only a sympathetic one, a actual kind look directed at me, who would have thought it. And who would have thought that I would returned the hug but I did, I let myself Madara Uchiha, the strongest Uchiha yet to live sink into Tobirama's protective embrace. It was like being hugged by a brother.

"We will be a good family to you sis, we will protect you" Tobirama whispered into my hair, this was getting too weird, since when was he kind to me. 


	5. Chapter 5

"He really does love you" Tobirama told me in a confident tone. Me and Tobirama were sitting in his garden drinking tea, he had brought me here after I had calmed down, I am glad that he didn't take me back to Hashirama. I was still feeling shell shocked at Tobirama's civil behaviour, maybe I had misjudged him, sitting next to me wasn't the ice cold Tobirama of the Senju clan but a calm relaxed man, his face even seemed kinder.

"Why are you being nice, I am a Uchiha remember" I asked which he responded with a raised eyebrow, it was like he didn't even realise he was being out of character.

"Because I would hate to be in your position, and you will be my sister soon. We may have our difference's but we will be family and I will continue to treat you as such." He confirmed for me. Basically he pitied me and it was his duty to be kind to me... well look how far I have fallen. This just couldn't go on.

"I don't need your pity! And I certainly don't need your friendship" I stood up ready to go storming out of there but felt his hand jank on my wrist pulling me back down into a sitting position. Seriously, I get kidnapped once and people start thinking it's okay to manhandle me! but instead of shouting I decided just sit there and let him finish his lovely friendship speech of love and family.

"Don't be an idiot and don't let your pride get in the way, marriage is a lifetime commitment and unless you want to lead a lonely life I would stop trying to pick fights. And I know you have feeling toward Hashirama too, why else would you let him leave that nice little bruise on your neck" He commented while pointing at where Hashirama had left the love mark.

"I had no chakra!" I felt my self bristle at his comment.

"We both know that you would fight tooth and claw whether you had chakra or not"

"You know too much" I replied, it seems he had caught me. We both just look at each other and both of us burst into a light laugh,

"So how did my dad arrange this then? When did he betray me" I asked moving my gaze to the floor, I didn't want to know but I needed to know. Had my Father got fed up of me refusing marriage proposals? Did he think I was bad for the clan? or was it because I looked like mom and he couldn't stand the sight on me.

"On your 21st birthday Hashirama approached your dad and asked for your hand in marriage, your dad politely refused and that was that. Until about a week ago. Your dad approached us and offered you to us, Hashirama was so excited he didn't even consider that you wouldn't want to marry him. He was disappointed when I told him you may not want to. But that just made him determined to win your heart. So pre warning, you may have a Hashirama romance attack heading your way" He told me, though he sounded annoyed when he was telling me about the Hashirama romance attack. For some reason I had the feeling that Tobirama wasn't wrong. I was going to be bombarded with romantic gestures. I don't think I will survive this.

"So your saying I am doomed to suffer" He asked my dad on my 21st birthday? that was 3 years ago.

"He will be good to you" As he spoke I could see a warmth and fondness that filled his eyes when he thought of his brother, despite myself I could feel a smile grace my face. He really did love his brother. It was for that trait that I could find myself thinking of Tobirama as a friend if not anything else.

"You best return to my brother, he is probably going out of his mind"

* * *

When I got back to Hashirama's room I found him standing in the middle of the room, a meal was planted in the middle of the room with flower petals glittered around him, and there was a giant teddy bear in the corner of the room holding a big plushy heart that said "I love you" on the front. I did a mental facepalm before walking up to Hashirama and looking him straight in the eye, he seemed to be sweating and had a panicked scared animal look in his eye. He probably thinks I am going to tear him a new one.

"Tobirama explained everything, your safe from my wraith for now" An instant smile cover Hashirama's face as he raced over to the teddy and presented it to me, I guess there is no avoiding it.

"Look I got this for you, it's really snuggly"

"It's very big, it's taller than me" Hashirama just started rubbing the back of his head and laughing.

"It's to show you the size of my love is gigantic"

"Cheesey" I replied snickering at his silly behaviour

"It's true" He said while coming closer to me, his nose started nussling mine as he stared into my eye's, he was gently holding my hands as if he thought I might make a bolt for it. Not many people would dare stare into my eye's but than again Hashirama was always a little crazy and weird.

"How long? How long have you loved me and not said anything" I asked, he instantly still but didn't pull away from me, in fact he brought me closer, his arm's wrapped around my waist and press me against him, I could feel his breath gracing my lips.

"I can't say Madara, from the first time I met you, I felt like I had loved you since the beginning of time, and I will alway's love you, till the end of time" He whisper gently, he laid his lips onto mine, it was a light kiss but I could feel everything though it, I could feel his love, I could feel his fear and his wishes. I most definitely am not surviving this.


	6. Chapter 6

Did I really want to do this, become someone's wife? I would no longer be known as Madara Uchiha the strongest Uchiha to come out of the clan, I would be known as Hashirama Senju's wife. I would be his little arm decoration to have clinging off his arm. I was sitting in my dressing room, I had my chakra back, apparently I can know be trusted. You could tell that my wedding dress had been made with the utmost care, it probably took weeks to make, it was sent over from the clan, this must mean that they had been planning this for longer than I originally thought but why? it doesn't make sense. And the dress fit perfectly to my body so it was definitely designed for me, it was the purest white you could get, it looked like it glowed, the trim around the edges and the belt were a deep red.

I heard the door open and turned around to see my father standing there with a frown on his face, well at least he isn't happy. He closed and locked the door, he activated his sharingan as he checked that no one was listening in. I decided it would be in my best interest to stand up and acknowledge his presence no matter how much it disgusts me.

"So you finally arrived, how is Izuna"

"I thought you would want to know why I did it"

"I trust you have made sure Izuna is eating well, he tends to eat junk food when no one is around"

"Madara listen to me"

"He also tends to drink a lot"

"Madara Listen!" I could see that his patience was wearing thin, his face had gone a nice red colour and I couldn't help but feel a sadistic sort of pleasure as I wound him up. Keeping the smirk off of my face I turned to face him and listen. But what I wasn't expecting was for him to come and hug me.

"I did it for the clan, they need a male as a leader not some little girl, Izuna will take over from you, you will always be my little girl Madara but the clan needs this and with this marriage you will produce strong children with the Senju, he is strong" I felt rage instantly fill my system, my sharingan automatically activated without me having to do so and I push Tajima away and into the wall.

"Little girl! Little girl! Do you forget who I am, I am a shinobi of the Uchiha clan, I am your heir and child, I am not just some women for breeding and you are a fool to talk to me as such, I am way stronger that you and Izuna so pray tell me what makes me unfit to run the clan. I have been doing it for 6 years!" I yelled, every muscle in my body was craving to lash out, it took all my self control and restraint not to throw him head first out of the window.

"Madara, you are a women face it or not and you will have children one day and you won't be able to run a clan and look after them. A women's job is to tend to the.."

"I swear old man, you finish that sentence and I will rip out that tongue!" Tobirama must have heard the shouting because he forced the door open and looked to see me standing over the fallen Tajima.

"It's time for the ceremony" He declared before marching out of sight, but I could sense him close by, probably making sure that I didn't kill my father.

"I understand that your upset Madara but talk to me like that again and you will be punished"

"You forget, after today I will be under Hashirama's care, you wont be able to punish me" I began walking to the ceremony room and saw Tobirama standing there waiting.

"Is Izuna in there?"

"No, Izuna didn't come, Only Tajima did, I don't think Izuna even know's"

"Well at least I know that he hasn't betrayed my trust" I took in a deep sigh and as the doors opened everything went blank.

* * *

The wedding was over in a flash, I must have been more nervous that I thought, everything just went in a blur. I don't remember doing and saying anything but apparently I did because here I am now Madara Senju. The party to celebrate will be in a few day's I am told, when the entirety of the clan is here and the key members of the Uchiha clan are brought over. I was standing in Hashirama's room waiting for him to make his entrance, he had been prancing around like a overly excited child since we left the ceremony room. He had left to bid my father a safe journey but I would do my father no such justice.

A thought occurred to me, I had my chakra back, I could easier make a dash for it, everyone will be distracted with my dear daddy's departure and I could definitely outrun all the Senju with a head start. I ran and leaped out of the window and broke into a sprint as soon as my feet touched the ground, as soon as I made it to the tree's that signalled the end of the settlement I felt root's wrap around my ankle's and I was sent down onto the ground with a thump, I didn't even get a chance to look up as I was picked up bridal style by Hashirama, he didn't speak a word as he leaped back into his bedroom window.

"Were you waiting for me to run, you couldn't possible have caught me so quick"

"No, I was head to my bedroom window so I could leap in and surprise you with some flowers."

"Well that was lucky"

"Don't make me take your chakra away again" He basically demanded me, never had he used such a tone with me, not even through all our fights. He walked behind me and started taking my dress off, I could feel his hands gliding down my body, he used his mouth to pull down my underwear and I could feel that familiar flutter in my belly. My bra was snapped off and thrown to the other end of the run as I was left fully exposed. His hands never left my side as he took me in, appreciating my body for what it was.

"I have had to hold back more that you know, but not tonight, I will have every last bit of you, I will make you mine in away you didn't know I could" He whispered biting my collarbone causing me to gasp. He roughly pushed me down on the bed and started biting at my hips while his hands rubbed my inner thighs, I couldn't control the jerk of my hips as he moved closer to my core. I slowly started lapping at my clit while staring up at my face, I could feel my face flush, his tongue went inbetween my folds and I jerked into a sitting position my hands going straight to his hair.

He moved up to lay a kiss of my lips before pushing in his tongue and battling it with mine. He pushed in one finger to penetrate me and panic set in, I went to push Hashirama way but his other hand went straight to playing with my nipple as he pushed me back down on the bed with his body. He added a second finger and continued to thrush into me, I couldn't even begin to control the moans that were leaving my mouth, though the were muffled by Hashirama's lips.

He then pulled himself off on me and started to get undressed, I tried not to look but then his erection came out and was standing proud, I had never seen knacked man before, let alone a aroused knacked man. He pushed open my legs and placed his member against my special area, he lean down to kiss me as he pushed his way inside, my hand's went to his back as I gripped on, the pain was worse than I thought it would be, you thinking being impaled by kunai would make this virtually painless. He sheathed himself all the way in before stopping and allowing me time to catch my breath. He began biting and sucking at my neck as he started a slow deep pace.

As he got faster I could feel his name start to spilled from my lips as my nails started digging into his back, he started pounding me even fast and harder as moan after moan started spilling from my mouth, I wrapped my legs around his waist encouraging him to go deeper. It was long before my mind flashed white and pleasure shot through my whole system. Seconds later he was emptying himself into me before pulling out and laying in a spooning position.

"I love you" Was the last thing I heard before passing out.

* * *

Be kind :) that was my first Lemon and boy was that harder than I thought to write :O Well I hope you enjoyed ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up in someone's arm's was the weirdest feeling in the world, my whole life I had been trained to be aware of my surroundings even when sleeping. But it didn't feel like I was wrapped in the arms of a man, it felt like he was just an extension of me, a part of me that is meant to be there holding me while I slept. I could feel a uncomfortable numbness between my legs accompanied by a stickiness. Moral of the story sex = mess.

"How many children shall we have" I jerked in Hashirama's hold not realise he was awake, I turned my head to look at his smiling face, he must have been awake for a while, he didn't seem groggy but know him, he is a morning person.

"You will be lucky if we have any"

"Don't make me tie you up and have my way with you till you get pregnant" He said as if talking about the weather, his hand moved down to start rubbing my belly as if I was already expecting. I snapped his hand off my belly, immediately concerned that he new some medical jutsu to get me pregnant. I whipped my head round and activated my sharingan.

"You best be joking Senju, because you will never touch me again!" He hung his head and a depressed aura automatically filled the room.

"I was only joking, I just wanted you to love me" regret and guilt filled me to the core but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Your a grown man Senju! stop sulking, you won't win my love by sulking" though my body started snuggling in to his as if to contradict me, even my own body was against me.

"I don't have to win you love because you already love me" this time I didn't have to look to see the smirk, I could sense it as a playful aura took over his depressed one,

"But you said you needed to win my love just now"

"I don't recall saying that and you haven't denied loving me"

"Think what you want, you delusional Senju"

"I will Mrs Senju, so 9 children was it"

"You can't be serious"

"10?"

"None"

"okay lets be more realistic, 4"

"Only if there last name is Uchiha"

"Only if we have 8 children"

"Do you want me to split in half? have you not seem the horror's of child birth, it's not natural"

"Okay 4 children it is and with the last name Senju"

"What's wrong with the Uchiha last name" I actually saw a hint of irritation touch his brow, I had manage to uncheer the cheery man, he pulled my face so that I was looking directly into his eye's, he was in his 100% serious mode.

"Because we are both Senju now, and our children will be Senju with us, we will be a family"

"Your dreaming if you think this has a happy ending" He smacked his lips onto mine, not giving me chance to speak or object he shoved his tongue into my mouth, the room went up at least 20 degree's when his hand started playing with my nipple's, he pulled away and moved his lips to my ear to whisper,

"You know, I am as hard as a Oak" Gone, ruined the moment was ruined with his crappy tree innuendo, I pushed him off me and heard him snicker, he must have thought he was the funniest guy in town.

"It's time we got up, it's past noon by the looks of it, I don't even know what to do with my day"

"You could join me in the clan meeting or spar with Tobirama"

"It does feel like a life time since I have sparred, I will try not to duff up your brother much"

"Be gentle" I heard him yell after me as I sprinted off.

* * *

Just a little morning talk with the newly weds.


	8. Chapter 8

I had finished sparring with Tobirama, it had actually been really fun until Tobirama opened his smart mouth and started yapping about how he could hear me through the walls and that I should try to be quieter next time. That's when I may have accidently beat him to the point that he is now passed out leaning against a tree, I called a medic over and they said he would be fine and that he should rest. A funny feeling erupted inside me, like I am not reacting how I should be to this situation. I should be furious that I have been sold to be used for breeding. I shouldn't feel so at home with the Senju.

I walked back to my room passing quite a few Senju in the process, they were all giving me curious stares but non of them were filled with hatred, they seemed to have excepted my presence here but knowing Hashirama with his charisma he could make anyone agree to this. When I walked into the room I saw Hashirama sitting at a desk filling out some forms.

"Hashirama, I want to talk about something" I closed the door behind me and walked so I was standing behind him.

"Shoot Maddy"

"I... I feel weird, I feel like I am in a genjutsu but I know for a fact I'm not" there was a short pause and suddenly Hashirama stood up and turned to look at me, his face was serious and I could instantly tell he new what was going on.

"Madara, I need you to understand that this was a precautionary measure, and I always intended to release you from the seal, it must have weakened. When you got here, we put a seal on you to reduce your anger and to... how do I put this, more excepting of this situation" He put his arms around me and I could feel his starting to release a seal on me, anger instantly rushed my body, but it wasn't the subdued anger from before, it was like a storm had started raging, shaking me to my core. I had no friendly towards the Senju any more. I could feel my chakra rushing my system readying me for the attack. I composed myself and let myself calm down. I needed to find out everything, I needed to know why.

"So you thought you could enslave me into being your wife"

"No! that was never what this was, it's just you have an explosive temper and we couldn't risk you waking up and destroying the place, I always intended to return you back to normal when you had gotten used to your situation here"

"But you gladly take advantage of me and sleep with me, have me all nice and cosy in your bed"

"The seal never made you love or desire me Madara so don't you go there, I know you love me and I know you want to be with me"

"How can you be so sure, this whole week has been a lie. I would have never accepted this proposal, whether my father wished it or not, which reminds me I need to go show him who the real clan leader is" I went to go walk away but Hashirama grabbed my hand, I ripped my hand away and looked at him, waiting with a never wavering stare to continue.

"I did it because you would have never admitted the truth, you would have denied everything, and I know you will be happy here and I know you will be happy with me, this is for us, we will never be separated again"

"Running away? that's what you think I was doing"

"Yes, as soon as you found out we were enemies you ran and hide your feeling's behind anger, the seal was just meant to take that barrier of anger away"

"I wasn't running, I just new the truth, I always cared for you and I always looked at our battle's with dread, I never wanted to hurt you, even when we became enemies but I did what I had to do for my clan, you are the enemy and I will not let you destroy my clan. But you never understood why I distanced myself, you always indulged yourself and all those around you with dreams of peace, you say that us being on the same side is possible and that we can do it but you had to use a trick to make it happen! FACE REALITY" I gasped for breath, my chest was raising up and down as I could feel my rage rebuilding up into the surface, my sharingan had activated somewhere through my rant. I felt Hashirama bring his arms around me for a hug, I could see the regret, guilt and sadness in his eye's, I could hear the whispers of sorry slipping off his tongue. But even though for that split second I wanted to give in and believe in his dream I didn't. As soon as his arms were completely on me I pulled one of his Kunai out of his side pockets and stabbed it through his armour into his ribs, he double over instantly not expecting the attack, I took this opportunity to leg it out of the window and out of the complex, I didn't stop, I just carried on.

* * *

It had been 3 month's since I had run away from the Senju complex, I was staying in a fishing town where there were just enough people that a stranger can go by and not kick up a fuss, I had gotten a job as a serving girl at a sushi bar, it wasn't what I was used to but it got me by. I wanted to return to my clan but the Senju would be waiting for me there, I am still Hashirama's wife which makes me legally his property. My teeth clenched together at that very thought. I had seen a few Senju shinobi go through the village but none had taken any notice of me, I had managed to blend in well with dirt on my face, my eyes were covered in make up, my hair hidden in a hair wrap and the normal women cloths of everyday. I didn't look like the almight leader of the Senju clan I tell you that now. The little hut I lived in was nice.

The people around here that did bother to speak to me new me as Misa Len, I told them that I had run away from home because of a violent step father that beat my mother furiously, I felt bad and digusted with myself lying about something that could be so true for other but with this sob story I had the sympathy of the people.

"Excuse me, can I get served here" I turned round only to look into the eye's of Tobirama, there was no flash of recognisition in his eye's, just stone cold determination.

"Of course, what would you like"

"I am actually looking for information" I pulled a shocked/curious face and allowed him to continue.

"You wouldn't happened to have seen any Uchiha come around these parts, particulary a female. a bit of a loner, has hair that would rival a nest" I made sure not to let myself get wounded up by his hair comment, if any of my chakra flairs then he will know it was me in an instant, his sensory ability was nothing to take lightly. I shrouded my chakra further just to make sure.

"Uchiha don't come through these parts. I am sorry I couldn't help." And with that Tobirama just stood up and left, appears just looking like an ordinary women was the best thing I could have done to hide. I couldn't shake the feeling that they would be back though.

* * *

Sorry for the wait :3 Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

I had dream's of Hashirama every night for 3 weeks after seeing Tobirama. Hashirama was always so loving in my dreams, he would caress and hold me. I even had a dream that I hadn't had in year's, it was the memory of mine and Hashirama first kiss. Before we knew that we were from enemy clans Hashirama and I would train together, play games together and confide in each other. Never have I had the same connection with another since. We were both curious about what all the hoo haa about kissing was so we decided to try it out. It was horrible, the senju slobbered like a dog all over my mouth and I bumped my teeth with his, yet it was still one of the best moments of my life.

I was getting ready for bed but I could help but feel hesitate towards sleep, I didn't want to be plagued with dreams of Hashirama and happier times, they were just distractions. But I push my fear away, I could let such weakness behold me. I got into bed and instant fatigue gripped me, the stress that I would be caught any minute was definitely starting to affect me greatly. I started to feel myself being sucked into my own mind and that's when I sensed Hashirama was close.

I think he was standing behind me but I didn't want to check, I noticed that I was standing up and was in the middle of a sakura field, this wasn't real, I was nowhere near sakura and Hashirama can't teleport like Tobirama can. I finally decided to look at Hashirama with a questioning gaze, I was already analysing my fighting strategy, I didn't want to kill him but if he forced my hand then I would have no choice. He was giving me a relieved look like he thought I was dead somewhere in a ditch, I was insulted that he thought I couldn't look after myself.

"This is your dream Madara, no need to run. Me and Tobirama invented a jutsu that will let me come into your dreams"

"How do I know your really saying this"

"You will just have to trust me"

"Fat chance, if this is a jutsu then let me out of it"

"I will after you agree to come back to me"

"You really think I will just stroll back to you"

"You are my wife! I will see you tomorrow morning" I was startled instantly by his harsh tone, it really wasn't like Hashirama to speak to someone in a tone that wasn't overly friendly and bubbly. I sprang up and realise that I was sitting up in bed, I looked around to see no Hashirama but what sparked my attention was that I could sense his chakra still, it wasn't behind me but it was coming to my location at a fast speed. I leaped out of bed and rushed everything I could before leaping out of the window. That when I saw a Senju squad not far from my home, they didn't appear to be looking for me though.

I was soon out of the little fishing town and back into the woods, I was leaping from tree to tree when a kunai flew past my face causing me to miss my branch and land on the ground, incidentally it landed me right in front of Hashirama Senju, he didn't make a move to grab me, he only looked at me with the same stern look as in my dreams, he stepped closer until out chests were touching, the tree's around were cracking under the pressure of Hashirama chakra, he couldn't seem to control it and that's when I realise how furious with me Hashirama was. What right does he have to be angry at me, I should kill him for what he has done. And that's where our fight started. I went and slapped him in the face only for him to grab my wrist and pull me closer to him. I jamp and head butted him hard until he let go and stumbled back. I knew I had gone to far the minute I went flying into a bunch of tree's. We continue fighting for hour before I found myself being held over his lap with my dress hiked up.

He started smacking my ass like I was some naughty child, he had pinned my hands behind my back with one hand and while I wanted to struggle I could find the will power to fight the pain that would ignite my system if I knocked one of my broken ribs. He continued to slapped my ass and then rub it and then slapped it again.

"You have been a naughty girl my princess" Hashirama basically growled in a deep lusty voice, I hung my head trying to hide the shame that was claiming me for enjoying his rough treatment, my face was probably as red as a potato. He stopped suddenly and let me stand up, my ass was throbbing, my sides were left feeling like they had turned to dust but none of that mattered. The sudden urge to dominate Hashirama took over as I tackled him to the floor, my lips were on his in seconds and my hands moves up him shirt skirting around his abs. I ground my hips into his, a moan erupted from him as I started nipping at his neck, I wanted him to stay underneath me, I wanted him in me. I went to take his trousers off but I felt branches snake around my wrists and pull me off, my hands were pinned above my head by his wood jutsu.

"You can't really think that I will let you have your way with me, what's to stop you from running off after you get what you want" He whispered into my ear while gently playing with my clit, he was teasing it, bringing me out in the open and exposing me for the wanton slut he turned me into. I could feel him bringing me to my release before he just stopped and left me panting, needing to be touch.

"aahhh Hashiiii, please, why do you do this to me" He pulled down his trousers and positioned himself but just hovered there.

"Tell me that you will never leave again"

"Ahhh I can't promise anything" In retailiation he pinched my folds causing me to jerk. he started nibbling at my ears and rubbing himself against me, I could hear the occasionaly coo of Madara.

"Okayyyy, I will never run from you again mmmmhhh" not a second lost before Hashirama was inside me, he wanted to get as close inside me as possible, he began pounding at a hard but slow pace, looking me in the eye with each thrust as if looking away would break the moment. He started getting faster his finger tips I could feel were leaving bruises on my hips. I wanted to yank him down for a kiss but my hands just rubbed against the thick branch that was keeping me hostage. He cam inside me triggering my ending, we just laid there panting, our bodies sticky with sweat, Hashirama pressed a light kiss to my lips before releasing me from his jutsu. I guess it was time to head back to the Senju complex. After all, I was a women of my word.


	10. Chapter 10

We sat in Hashirama garden, we had been back for a few days and Hashirama had not let me out of his site, what ever chance he got he was cuddling me, right now he was leaning against a tree while I was sitting in his lap which in my opinion is more similar to me being held hostage in his lap. He had one arm wrapped around me waist while his other hand was playing with my hair, my head was resting on his shoulder. Not that I would tell anyone this but this was actually really nice, it was peaceful, comfy and I felt safe, but as I said no one needs to know that. A cold breeze swept by and I watched as the leaves started dancing and cuddled closer to Hashirama for warmth.

"Your awfully cuddly"

"It's cold and nothing else"

"Even with your fire affinity? you can't warm yourself up"

"Your white haired devil brother put chakra restraints on me again remember"

"Well it's nice to have you cuddling back for once" I shifted my face so that I could look at Hashirama, he had a content smile on his face and for the first time I wandered if he really did love me as much as he said he did. He has yet to punish me for escaping and I guess the little spanking session didn't count seeing as how it ended.

"You know what Lady Senju, I think you are enjoying being cuddled and are turning soft" I felt myself prickle at being called Lady Senju and being called soft, I reach one of my hands and smacked him round the back of the head, but he didn't even flinch, totally unaffected.

"Don't call me Lady Senju!" I hissed at him giving him a steel glare.

"But that's now your title"

"But it's not who I am" there was an awkward pause, I couldn't decide If I had upset the Senju with my blatant disrespect at not using his name, I just personally think that Madara Uchiha sounds better than Madara Senju, there is no bias thoughts on this subject at all.

"Why did you come back so easily? we both know you could have put up more of a fight" I was shocked, I didn't want to answer but I knew I should probably tell him, but I really didn't want to, the feeling made my chest tight, my stomach twist and my head went all dizzy. I stood up out of his hold and went and stood over by my favourite tree here, a sakura tree but with red blossoms instead of pink. Hashirama followed and stood next to me, giving me a sort of silent support.

"I came back because... I ... I... I am pregnant, four months to be exact" I refused to look at his face because I knew instantly that his feelings on the matter would be so different from mine, he was too much of an idiot to ever think of the bad things in this world, but his positiveness was also one his best qualities, you can't really win either way.

"From our first time? No way! what are the chances of us being so lucky" I could see him bouncing around with joy without really looking at him, I could feel his joy at the prospect at us starting a family together and it just made me want to smack him and tell him to shut up but I withheld myself.

"I don't want it" another deathly silent pause.

"What? What do you mean you don't want it" Hashirama grabbed my arms and spun me around to look him right in the eye, his earlier happiness had been torn from him and replaced with panic, guilt bombarded my soul.

"It's our child and that's why we can't keep it, people will try and use our child as a weapon, don't you understand, that's why my father wanted this union, he wanted me to have a child with the strongest genetics possible, he wants a weapon" I could feel tear's brimming in my eye's, even though I wasn't showing yet I had bonded with my child and it felt like I was swallowing acid just thinking about any harm could to it. Hashirama's eye's softened as he brought me into a strong hug, my head was encased in his arms and it was a comfort that I have never known.

"And you call me stupid, we are the strongest shinobi in the world, no one shall harm our child and we can make sure of that, I know you came back so I could abort our child but I refuse, we can make this work and we will, I have seen the way you mother over Izuna and I have no doubt in my mind that you will make a brilliant mother, and I would hate to be the man that tried to harm your children, mommy Madara is a scary Madara" Despite all my worried and fear I found myself laughing, I really did want to keep my baby, and he did make it possible but were we selfish to bring a child into a world like this, knowing what kind of life it may have.

"I'm scared Hashirama, for the first time in year's I am terrified"

"I know, I am scared too" 


	11. Chapter 11

"You look like a fat walrus" I heard Tobirama comment as I came waddling into the room, I was now 9 months pregnant and ready to pop and Tobirama has seen fit to keep checking up on me and comment on my size, he had since been on the receiving end of many punches but I didn't dare use chakra for my child's sake so Tobirama didn't really mind the punches. I think he is harassing me this much because Hashirama has probably asked him too look after me and Tobirama would be comfortable in a room with me without some sort of violent action taking place. Comfort in the familiar.

"You look just as fat but I have my reason, what's yours? lay off the cake" I whipped back and him, he had his hand on my back and was guiding me towards a bench under a sakura tree, I couldn't wait to have this child, not just to see my child for the first time but to have Hashirama and Tobirama stop mommy coddling me. Tobirama had been surpisingly normal with me, like I never run away and it is highly suspicious.

"Shouldn't you have dumped the baby out already"

"What a delicate way to put it"

"How would you prefer me to put it"

"give birth is the natural term"

"yes but you being a 3 headed monster does not simply give birth"

"Why do I have to babysit you Senju?"

"I believe I am babysitting you actually"

"Is that what Hashirama will have you believe Tobi"

"You two are like children" We both whipped our heads round to see Hashirama strolling down the path towards us, he seemed to be holding a giant teddy bear, he had brought dozen's of giant teddy bears for our child and I was sure that the cot would not fit in the room soon. But neither me or Tobirama seemed to have the heart to break Hashirama out of his happiness bubble, he seemed to have left our world for a happier place in his head.

"Who do you think your calling a child brother"

"The one arguing with a heavily pregnant women, you could stress the baby out" I stuck out my tongue in triumph at Tobirama only to receive a semi scolding look of Hashirama, I could feel my hormones acting up and tears started building in my eyes, I was trying to hide it and calm myself down but I could tell from the scared look on both the Senju's faces. then I was back to normal again. Neither of the Senju spoke. In truth Hashirama had enjoyed my mood swings because they had made me incredibly horny, it wasn't until I started crying half way through the deed that Hashirama started dreading my mood swings.

"Your the one upsetting me, go away, have you done enough making me swell up like this" I shouted at him in sudden anger

"It takes two to tango"

"You don't have to harbour the child, Tobirama is right, I should have given birth already" I saw Tobirama smirk at being told he was right but I decidedly ignored him incase I were to have another mood swing.

"A women's first child is always's unpredictable"

"Spicy food is meant to help"

"I don't think I will need spicy food" I commented, a pain started to grip my stomach but I kept my face impassive, just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I have stopped being a shinobi, I look down expecting to see a clear liquid to indicate that my water has broken but when I looked all I saw was blood, I felt Hashirama sweep me up and was running me towards the medical room. I felt fear racking at my core, I wanted to throw up just at the mere thought at what this blood could mean, it was covering the whole of the front part of my dress. I could feel my conscience drifting away from me and then I was gone.

* * *

When I woke up there was only Tobirama in the room sitting by the side of my bed, he seemed to be reading some kind of scroll, I looked down at my belly to see that I no longer had a bump, I started to scrabble up before Tobirama pinned me down, he started shouting for someone to go fetch Hashirama. I calmed down and waited for Hashirama to come, I knew what had happened, I could see it in Tobirama's eye's, I could feel it in the way he was holding my hand in a attempt to comfort me, I had lost the baby, these months has swept past so fast that I thought maybe there was no baby. But I knew that wasn't true.

Hashirama walked into the room, He didn't say anything only moved closer and embraced me with everything he had in him, his arms were tight around me and I hadn't even realised that I was crying, I heard the nurse say that miscarriage was very likely in the first birth and that I should have a check up to make sure that all my years as a shinobi hadn't caused damage to my womb. I knew it wasn't logical, miscarriages happened all the time but I couldn't help feel like it was something that I had done that had caused this, and by the look in Hashirama's eye's he thought the same.

* * *

Not my best chapter and kind of rushed but I hope you still enjoy it, I was trying not to make it depressing but it is a depressing subject :/


End file.
